


drown in him

by aubadezayn



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Runaway Castiel, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubadezayn/pseuds/aubadezayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt for the spn writing challenge "lake"</p>
<p>Dean is from the wrong side of the tracks, didn't stop Cas from falling in love with him. Romeo and Juliet with a lot less death and a lot more smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drown in him

**Author's Note:**

> HEY CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR: [CASTIELADRIFT](http://castieladrift.tumblr.com)

The water glistens in the rising sun as Dean passes the joint to Cas. They're sitting on two old rickety beach chairs that someone left at the edge of the lake, sharing hits in between kisses. Today's the last day on the road before they head back home, back to being in the closet, back to being separated by first their families, second their colleges. Dean's not very eager to go back to his wrong side of the tracks, and he's even less eager to let Cas go back to his family.

  
The moment they get back, Cas' family will file a restraining order for sure. One they'll violate, but another obstacle in their way nonetheless. Cas will have to sit through countless lectures on how Dean is corrupting him, how no matter what he says Dean forced him on this road trip. They'll probably make Cas pee in a fucking cup because they're gross like that, and this is their last smoke before Cas has to go clean.

  
The sun is just barely bridging over the trees, and splatters the sky in colors Dean will forever associate with Cas. The rich purple, the royal blue, the wispy pink clouds - they'll always be the feel of Cas' lips, the shine of his eyes, the sound of his voice. "Cas," Dean asks, his voice hushed and husky from the smoke. Their chairs are pushed close enough together that Dean can kiss him, but he takes Cas' hand and pulls him onto his lap.

  
Cas is high as the morning birds in the sky, and he collapses onto Dean's lap and nuzzles into his neck. When Cas is feeling the high, he's cuddly and warm and as fluid as the swirling smoke. When Cas isn't high, he's stressed and worried and loves Dean, but regrets it.

"Don't go back, Cas." Dean whispers the words against the curve of Cas' ear, his hand on his boyfriend's back still holding the butt of the joint. "Stay with me."

  
Cas pulls back and kisses Dean like he wants to breathe the residual smoke in his lungs. It's always like this with them, consuming, overwhelming. Too much, too little. Dean's kissed a lot of people, and none have been as meant for him as Cas'. They linger on each other when the kiss breaks but the sun keeps rising, and the minutes keep going, and they both know it's over.

  
They got their two weeks, their fifteen minutes of happiness, and now they have to go home. It's inevitable, and Dean doesn't need to hear Cas say so. He throws himself into the kiss, rubbing the joint out on the chair's arm and tossing it somewhere. His hands can't grip Cas tight enough, he can't get close enough. From behind his eyelids, he can see the bright light of the sun and the equivalent luminosity of his boyfriend. They pull apart just enough to breathe and though Cas isn't looking at him, Dean feels flayed apart.   
"Dean..." Cas doesn't say anything past his name, and twines their fingers together. He untwines them, rubbing the pads of his down Dean's. No one has ever looked at him like this before, like the sun rises and sets with his pulse, like he is the center of gravity pulling them in. His chest aches and he wants to run, but he doesn't. He sits there and he twines and untwines their hands wishing their was a ring on that finger.

  
There's something so intimate in this touch, and Dean's been deep inside of Cas. Sex is sex, it's insane with Cas, but this simple touch, the willing worship of their hands on each other, their breathe in each other's lungs - it's more than Dean. It's more than Cas.

  
The lake is still but seems to move the higher the sun gets and the more shadows that gather on it. Cas is silhouetted by the sun but Dean knows every plane of his face.   
"I miss you." Dean blurts out, his hand clasping on Cas' tightly. Cas looks up at him and their eyes connect, bloodshot and sad.

  
"I'm right here, Dean." Cas whispers, their hands unlocking so Cas can trace Dean's cheek. "You can't miss me when I'm here with you."

  
Cas falls forward into him, burying his head in Dean's shoulder. Dean strokes his back slowly, but watches the lake. It's still, it's glistening. It's an expanse but Dean couldn't swim endlessly in it, he couldn't get lost, he probably couldn't drown. Cas isn't like that. The world is the lake, school is this lake, Lisa is this lake.

Cas is the ocean, and Dean _wants_ to drown in him.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS MUCH APPRECIATED, THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
